The instant invention relates generally to recreational devices and more specifically it relates to a playground apparatus which provides an adjustable counterbalanced weight that can be maneuvered by a single individual, whereby it will rotate as well as move up and down.
There are available various conventional recreational devices which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.